<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry On by Never_Give_In</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543970">Carry On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Give_In/pseuds/Never_Give_In'>Never_Give_In</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bearded Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Castiel Makes a Deal with The Shadow (Supernatural), Castiel Needs Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Complete, Dean Keeps The Dog From s15e19, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester is Castiel's Home, Destiel is canon we the clowns won, Eileen Leahy Lives, Epilogue, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, Fix-It, I can't believe I can actually say that, I can't believe that's canon too wow what a world, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Protective Dean Winchester, Queer Castiel (Supernatural), Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Quote: He's in love with humanity (Supernatural), Quote: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tattooed Dean Winchester, True Love, Uncle Dean Winchester, because I said so, by humanity you mean Dean bc it's CANON</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Give_In/pseuds/Never_Give_In</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s hope in Dean’s eyes, a pure light. It makes Sam’s heart stop, and all he can think of is-</p><p> </p><p>“No shit,” Sam breathes, voice catching like it did when observing two idiots in love so long ago. “They…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean whispers through tears streaming silently down his cheeks. There’s a disbelief in the laugh that follows, and Sam can’t help but agree with the sentiment. “There’s a way. It ain’t gonna be easy… Hell, it hasn’t been easy the past few weeks...” Dean finally locks eyes with his brother. “But I have to try. I can’t… I’ve lived without a chance for years. I have to take it.”</p><p>---</p><p>It's been five years since the Winchesters defeated Chuck and the world was set right.</p><p>After five years, Dean's finally found a way to bring his angel back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy &amp; Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carry On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alright so right off the bat I wanna say that I haven't been in this fandom long. my mom and I started watching during quarantine, and now Destiel has ruined my life. so understandably I lost my shit while watching Despair and was subsequently a bit disappointed in Inherit the Earth.</p><p>however, given what Andrew Dabb has been saying about the finale, Carry On, I truly believe that we are getting Cas back. in what capacity? for how long? will we get a gay kiss? I don't know, but Jensen's interview yesterday gave me a bit of renewed hope and I dream beyond everything that we at least get bi!Dean confirmation and a tender forehead touch. That's it, that's all I want.</p><p>But this is SPN and y'all have been getting disappointed for nearly my whole life. Kudos to y'all for surviving on crumbs.</p><p>So, just in case we get disappointed once more and thrown to the curve, I wanted to write /my/ SPN ending. With Sam/Eileen, some quaratine-Jensen-looking Dean, adorable kids, and the Destiel barn reunion we're clowning for.</p><p>Please enjoy my clownitude that has resulted in the first completed fic I've written in months, and let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been three months since Sam last saw his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Since then, the only interaction they’ve had were a few sparse texts and even sparser calls. Sam would be concerned, he <em> should </em>be concerned, but he knows Dean’s done hunting. After defeating Chuck nearly five years back, after Jack took over in harmony with Amara, the world hasn’t had much of a need for hunters. Of course, Claire and Kaia are still fighting the few vampires and rugarus of the world, but every week Jody sends out a new tally of the remaining monsters.</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s smile grows wider as the number drops under two hundred. Soon, there won’t be any aggressive supernatural beings left.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why Sam’s not sure how to go about his day not knowing where his idiotic older brother is or what he’s up to.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam?” Eileen’s soft voice makes Sam jump slightly in his chair, turning his head to face her. “Everything okay? The wall isn’t that interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam smiles, beckoning her, and she comes to stand beside him. His eyes turn back down to the photo held in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Sam’s voice is quiet, hushed, and he welcomes Eileen’s steady hand on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“You think he’s…” Eileen waves her hands, not signing but gesturing aimlessly in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Sam shakes his head, shoulders shrugging. “I don’t know.” He places the photo on his leg to sign clearly. “Almost five years to the night they met… I just hope Miracle’s helping him, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Eileen nods, resting her head on his shoulder as they both stare down at the picture. </p><p> </p><p>It’s back in the bunker’s kitchen, shortly after Jack had died following Lucifer taking his grace. Cas is leaning back against the wall beside the main table, a content smile on his face as he stares down at Dean. The hunter’s head is resting in the angel’s lap, body sprawled out to the side with a whiskey bottle laid forgotten on the floor. The look on Cas’ face as he watches over Dean, threading his fingers through the hunter’s dirty blonde hair… Sam’s breath had caught when he had unintentionally happened upon the moment years ago and snapped the picture. It catches still five years later, sitting in his own kitchen with his wife hovering at his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I should call him?” Sam signs, hands shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Let him have a few days after the date,” Eileen whispers- or tries to. Sam still finds it endearing. “Maybe you and Dee can try him the week after.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>Sam trails off, breath shuddering as he places the photo back on the table and out of sight. Eileen seems to understand, threading her fingers through his hair (it’s shorter than when he was still a hunter, but Eileen loves the length so he leaves it be- regardless of Dean’s relentless teasing).</p><p> </p><p>They both sit there for what feels like forever and not enough all at once, both lost in their own thoughts; of what could have been, and what was now.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the sound of a ring followed by a series of flashing blue on the wall that alerts them to the doorbell ringing, shortly followed by the patter of socked feet rushing down the wood stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Sam sighs in resignation, biting back instinct to holler about not running in the house while Eileen simply laughs into his shoulder, knowing without an ounce of hearing what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Dadda I sorry!” is shouted from the hallway as a flash runs by, pigtails bouncing in tune to the excited voice. There’s a sound of skidding and an “oof!” before a knocking on the wood surrounding the front door. “I gots it!”</p><p> </p><p>“She gets it from you,” Eileen says with a grin, having felt the vibrations as she moved toward the front door to intercept any problems.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-” Sam sputters, but can’t respond as Eileen leaves the room, giving him no choice but to follow.</p><p> </p><p>The couple meet at the doorway of the foyer, watching little Dee as she reaches up on her tip-toes to see out the peephole made especially for her. Her blonde hair looks so much like Mary’s it makes Sam smile, watching his daughter bounce on her heels before pushing gently on the lock, unlatching it.</p><p> </p><p>“UNCA DEAN!”</p><p> </p><p>Dee launches herself at the older Winchester, oblivious to her parents’ stunned reactions behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s eyeing Dean with a critical eye, taking in the brother he hasn’t seen in weeks. Dean’s beard has grown out, far beyond what Sam’s seen it before but still not near ZZ Top level. His hair has also lengthened, enough to be in his face if not careful, and his clothes are rumpled like he’s been sleeping and living in them for a week (Sam should know, because they shared weeks like that together a lifetime ago). But beyond his appearance, Sam lets his eyes trail to Dean holding his niece for the first time in months. Dee’s arms are wrapped tight around her Uncle, nuzzling her tiny face into his fuller beard making Dean chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>It takes Dean a moment to get Dee settled, head adjusting enough to look up and meet Sam and Eileen’s questioning gazes. His green eyes, dull for years with only glimpses of the real shine, are full in a way Sam hasn’t seen in a very long time. There’s a smile on his face as he shifts Dee in his arms, running a hand over her blonde pigtails reverently.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Deanna Marie, how have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>Dee smiles happily, her mouth moving a mile a minute as she starts blabbing about the past three months- kindergarten, visiting friends, saving a baby bird in Dadda’s garden-</p><p> </p><p>“Dee, honey?” Sam moves forward, enough to be in range of his daughter. Dean lifts her chin without a word, guiding her gaze to focus on Sam and his signs. “I know you’re excited about Uncle Dean coming back, but do you think Mama and I could talk with him too?”</p><p> </p><p>Deanna’s expression starts to fall, eyes widening as she opens her mouth- either to cry or object, Sam isn’t sure- but Dean beats her to the punch.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what, Pumpkin, how about I go get Miracle from Baby and you can play with her while your parents and I talk, hmm?” Dean turns, gesturing to where the Impala is parked in the driveway, Miracle sitting patiently in the backseat.</p><p> </p><p>“Merc’le?” Dee asks, mouth tumbling around the name as her spirits begin to lift. “Yes! Yes!”<br/><br/></p><p>Dean’s smile widens again, the soft look in his eyes never fading as he passes Dee off to her father. A promise of answers is in his gaze, and Sam can’t help but trust his brother as he hurries toward Baby to retrieve Miracle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“She’s still growing like a weed.”</p><p> </p><p>Eileen snorts, taking a sip of her lemonade as Dean smiles in return.</p><p> </p><p>The three adults are perched around the kitchen, Dean gazing out the patio doors to where Deanna is prancing around while Miracle chuffs and barks after her. It’s a piece of quiet and normal, and Dean can’t help but soak it in because he can’t get enough- not even after five years.</p><p> </p><p>Five years.</p><p> </p><p>Yet it feels like a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>Dean’s eyes track Deanna, the niece he never thought he would have, and smiles silently to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s Sam who speaks, voice hesitant and lined with something Dean can’t exactly place.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I ditched her,” Dean responds to the unanswered question, turning to face his brother and sister-in-law, signing, but not lifting his gaze. “I’m sorry I left at all. I didn’t want to but…”</p><p> </p><p>Sam lifts a hand, cutting Dean off.</p><p> </p><p>“So you did leave. Where? Dean, you can’t just drop off the map anymore like that! Especially not with Deanna. Not now.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean’s eyes are pained, full of regret, and Sam almost regrets his words. Almost. He’s too concerned about what Dean’s been up to.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause, Dean taking a shuddering breath before straightening his shoulders and meeting Sam and Eileen’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Rowena came to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam just about falls out of his chair, and the ground feels like it was just yanked from under him, but Eileen’s hand keeps him steady.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Dean chuckles, but it sounds hollow, “that was pretty much my reaction.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought…” Sam swallows. “I thought Hell was closed.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is.” Dean lowers his eyes again, signing casually as he speaks. “Jack made an exception.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Jack?”</p><p> </p><p>Eileen’s voice draws both the brothers’ gazes to her. Her eyes are wide, awed. “I thought he was hands-off?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam looks back at Dean, an agreement on the tip of his tongue, but freezes at the utter <em> joy </em>etched into Dean’s features. There’s a life in him Sam hasn’t ever seen, one he used to catch glimpses of and only sees now around Deanna.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a Winchester,” Dean responds, a smile pulling at his lips. “We’re notorious for breaking rules.” Another pause, then: “They finally figured it out.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s hope in Dean’s eyes, a pure light. It makes Sam’s heart stop, and all he can think of is-</p><p> </p><p>“No shit,” Sam breathes, voice catching like it did when observing two idiots in love so long ago. “They…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean whispers through tears streaming silently down his cheeks. There’s a disbelief in the laugh that follows, and Sam can’t help but agree with the sentiment. “There’s a way. It ain’t gonna be easy… Hell, it hasn’t been easy the past few weeks...” Dean finally locks eyes with his brother. “But I have to try. I can’t… I’ve lived without a chance for years. I have to take it.”</p><p> </p><p>And what can Sam deny his brother when he talks like <em> that? </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Unca Dean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Pumpkin?”</p><p> </p><p>A pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Deedee?”</p><p> </p><p>“...are you gonna weav’ again?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean shifts, looking down at Deanna’s curly blonde head. He pets her hair for a moment, then pulls her closer to him. Her hazel eyes stare up at him like he holds all the answers to every question that might fall from her lips (just like another child decades ago).</p><p> </p><p>“Why you askin’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno’.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean suppresses a smirk, running a hand over Deedee’s back gently. She sighs under his touch, and Dean lifts her up like she’s nothing (when she’s really everything) making her giggle- a pure sound that still makes Dean tear up. He settles her on top of him, laid out on his stomach and face hovering close to his as Dean leans back against her headboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Deanna, you know I would never leave you if I had a choice, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean pokes her side, eliciting another giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that, alright?” He asks, squeezing her in a gentle hug before pulling back, staring into her eyes to make sure she hears and understands. This is too important. “I will always come back, okay? So will Miracle, so will your Mama and Dadda, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Deanna searches his face, little eyes looking for something that Dean can’t exactly decipher. Whatever it is, she seems to find it and settles back, arms pushing herself up so she’s resting on Dean’s lap and staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Her face scrunches. “But you’re weav’n soon, right? Cause you and Dadda gotta do somethin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean exhales, placing his hands over her tiny ones. He swallows, and tries to keep the tremor out of his voice and body.</p><p> </p><p>“Pumpkin, do you remember when I told you about your Uncle Cas?”</p><p> </p><p>Deanna’s head nods seriously, eyes boring holes into him in a way so similar to Castiel it makes Dean’s heart ache.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack and Claire’s dad, an’ he was your angel.”</p><p> </p><p>A wet chuckle works its way into Dean’s throat as he nods, rubbing circles into Deedee’s palms.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, Deanna. He would have loved you so much, y’know?” Dean knows that Deanna’s heard this before, countless times, and yet the curiosity shining in her eyes keeps him going. “He saved me. He saved your cousins and your dad so many times. And if he could be here, he would.” Dean blinks heavily, desperately trying not to cry in front of his niece. She doesn’t seem to mind, her little hands brushing his cheeks in an attempt to help wipe away the tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Dee, I know you don’t want me and your Dadda to go, but your Uncle Cas has been gone for a long, long time. He hasn’t been able to come home, which is why you’ve never met.” Dean shifts again on the bed, cradling Deanna as she moves closer. “But Jack and Auntie Rowena have finally found a way to bring him home. So we need to go help bring him back, so that we can all be together again.”</p><p> </p><p>Deanna’s brow furrows, her mouth forming a word until she settles for signing it, shaping her hands into ‘f’s and creating a circle. <em> “Family?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Dean nods, not even trying to fight his tears as Deanna’s face breaks out into the brightest smile he’s seen and her mouth and hands move together, rambling as she lists everything she wants to do once they get her Uncle Cas back. Including visiting the honey farm that’s just a few miles outside town.</p><p> </p><p>Dean’s smiling bright through his tears, picturing Cas’ face while holding their niece and watching honeybees at work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We’re coming, Cas. We aren’t wasting any more time. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It takes Sam and Dean a total of two weeks to finish preparing for the journey to the Empty.</p><p> </p><p>Jack is stationed in Pontiac with Rowena, setting up everything they need as the Winchesters journey to the barn in the middle of nowhere with the final requirements.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving Eileen and Deanna for the first time in years doesn’t sit well with Sam (although if Eileen knew she’d rightfully kick his ass), but seeing Dean’s face progressively get lighter and lighter with each stop… Sam can safely say that everything will finally turn out alright.</p><p> </p><p>“You think Cas will like Miracle?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s out of the blue, and Dean jumps when he asks before grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude always wanted a cat, but… yeah.” The joy on Dean’s face still isn’t what Sam is used to- but it’s a welcome change. “We’re a little old to adopt, and both of the kids are grown, one is ruling Heaven, so why not a dog? Just means we’ve got more time to spoil Deedee!”<br/><br/></p><p>The bitchface Sam responds with makes Dean laugh so hard he has to pull Baby over so as to not crash.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally reach Pontiac, it’s night.</p><p> </p><p>Dean parks Baby a few feet from a dilapidated barn that seems a little worse for wear with parts of the roof torn off, and paint peeling everywhere, but Sam bites his tongue. Dean’s practically glowing, teary-eyed as he is, gazing upon the place where he and Cas first met on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>The brothers leave Baby, hauling the last of Rowena’s needs into the barn. Jack spots them first, smile wide and happy- he’s physically glowing, which makes Sam chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam!”</p><p> </p><p>Jack practically mows him down in a surprise hug, and Sam lets him. It’s been too long.</p><p> </p><p>“How’ve the dicks above and below been treating you two?” Dean quips as he steps up to Rowena, passing the final bag off.</p><p> </p><p>“No worse than you two dolts ever did,” Rowena responds, a surprisingly soft smile on her lips as she looks at Dean. “Your angel always did treat me better, y’know. Proud to see Ms. Deanna Marie is following in his footsteps.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean just glares, a picture ruined by the tug at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“How is Deedee?” Jacks asks, staring at Sam with that familiar, wide-eyed expression of innocence. Sam forgets sometimes that an almost-eight year old is now God- until Jack looks at him like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Bouncy as ever,” Sam answers, a grin on his face, “and excited to finally meet Uncle Cas.”</p><p> </p><p>The light in Jack’s eyes begins to subdue a bit, but his physical glow, his aura, only brightens.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll work.” Rowena appears at Sam’s side, Dean a step behind her. Her face is the picture of calm and determination as she holds up the bowl of mixed ingredients. There’s a tome on the table behind her, something much older than anything the Men of Letters possessed, that probably originated in Hell.</p><p> </p><p>“Samuel, if you would be a dear…”</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, Sam nods and retrieves the tome, flipping to the page marked by a piece of blue ribbon. The incantation on the page is fairly lengthy, a mix of Latin and Enochian, but even after five years Sam can read the ancient text without pause.</p><p> </p><p>The group converges near the busted doors of the barn, and Sam can hear Dean’s breath stutter, sees his brother’s eyes shutter closed and fists clench at his sides. Silently, Sam squeezes Dean’s shoulder tightly and feels him relax at the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam…”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, it’s gonna be fine.” Sam smiles, locking eyes with Dean’s. They’re wide and full of fear, of failure, but tempered with hope. “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“No chick flick moments,” Dean mutters, the tremor in his hands a stark contrast to his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Jerk,” Sam responds, stepping away to take up his post close to Rowena.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause before Dean steps closer to the barn doors, and another before: “Bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, boys, enough,” Rowena chides, her smile betraying her amusement. “Samuel, I understand Dean has filled you in on how this will work?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam nods, jaw clenching.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now, Jack, darling, if you could come here we can get started.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment Dean steps through the black, undulating liquid portal, stepping through the barn doors that Cas blew open nearly sixteen years ago to come crashing into his life, he enters the Empty and sees nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He’s not sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn’t called the Empty for nothing. Or, maybe it was.</p><p> </p><p>Dean shakes his head, eyes taking in every spot of nothing that expands around him. It’s an endless expanse and Dean’s thoughts race in time with the beating of his heart. This is it. This is where Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was banished to five years prior after admitting his love for the Righteous Man.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I left him here,” Dean breathes, hands trembling at his sides as he takes a step forward into more of the same. “Five years of <em> nothing</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, there was nothing you could have done.” Sam’s bitchface is prominent even as he walks alongside Dean. The tome is back with Rowena and Jack, but the painted sigils on Sam’s arms glow with power as they move further into the Empty. “Not even Jack could do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean shakes his head. “Sam, I left him to rot for <em> years </em>. He’s rotted in super hell for loving me and I couldn’t do anything. Doesn’t matter if Jack could’ve grabbed him or not. Guilt’s been building for half a decade.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam sighs and glances at his brother, eyes lingering on Dean’s own sigils, glowing with the same white light but painted for a different purpose. His gaze rises to Dean’s face, taking in the desperation and love shining through.</p><p> </p><p>It gives Sam peace of mind.</p><p> </p><p>“How long until we find the bitch anyway?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Hopefully no longer than the hour we have,” Sam retorts. “And the Empty isn’t female, Dean.”</p><p><br/><br/>“No, but it took Meg’s form, and Meg was a bitch,” Dean responds back, feet picking up the pace. “It took Cas from me, I can insult it however I damn well please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so, Squirrel?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam spins on his heels, faintly feels Dean doing the same, to face the voice echoing behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, the Empty smiles unnaturally at them from Crowley’s face, its hands tucked into a coat, while sauntering casually up to the brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello boys,” The Empty sneers, glaring at them. “To what do I owe the pleasure of being woken up <em> again </em> by you insufferable-”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the angel?” Dean interjects, stalking up to the Empty without hesitation. “Where’s Cas?”</p><p> </p><p>The Empty laughs, unimpressed. “Seriously? Finally here for him after, what, five years? Must not love him after all-”</p><p> </p><p>Dean swings, but Sam catches his arm before the punch can land, yanking his brother back a step.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, reel it in, okay? I know you’re pissed, but you’ve got to find Cas. Stick to the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean growls, fighting off Sam’s grip but nods, sending one last hateful look at the Empty before stalking off, sigils sending waves of light over the art on his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Castiel loves you so much it’s sickening!” The Empty yells as Dean walks off, ignoring it. “It’s been a hell of a sleep to torture the angel with regrets of what could have been. To show him that you never- AUGH!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s punch hits the Empty’s borrowed face across the jaw, leaking black ooze into nothing. The glow of the sigils brightens, shining with Jack’s power and Rowena’s magic, and the Empty <em> howls </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sam moves forward, smirk widening as he gets close to the Empty’s faux body and grabs its’ manufactured head in his hands. The sigils grow impossibly brighter, searing into the Empty’s form as it screams, incoherent in undefined agony.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s for my brothers, you son of a bitch.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“CAS!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “CAS!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean’s been yelling for so long, his throat has grown hoarse. He’s been walking for even longer, feet dragging even as he forces himself to push on.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t stop now.</p><p> </p><p>Not when he’s so close, maybe even within an arm’s reach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Castiel. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean closes his eyes, praying and <em> longing </em> and whispering his angel’s name in Enochian.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dean?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s quiet. Inaudible, almost. And low.</p><p> </p><p>But Dean hears it. His heart leaps to his throat, and his breath catches, but he hears it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cas? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dean.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And Dean runs.</p><p> </p><p>He moves faster than he has since that day in the bunker, when he had thought it was Cas on the phone, but it was Lucifer. His heart had shattered then.</p><p> </p><p>It only grows now. </p><p> </p><p>He knows it’s not a trick.</p><p> </p><p>He knows it’s real.</p><p> </p><p>He knows that <em> they </em>are real.</p><p> </p><p>Dean skids to a stop when a figure appears feet ahead of him, standing perfectly still and staring directly at him, head tilted and blue eyes shining.</p><p> </p><p>“Cas,” Dean breathes, hesitating for barely a second before rushing forward, crashing into Castiel. His arms wrap around the trenchcoated angel in a tight embrace, one hand reaching up to caress the back of Cas’ neck, cradling his head and threading his fingers through the soft locks.</p><p> </p><p>Cas is stiff in his arms but for a moment, trembling as his own arms wrap around Dean in a much more awkward hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean? Is…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me, Cas,” Dean answers, pulling back to stare at Cas, memorizing every inch of the bewildered angel before him. “I’m really here. I missed you so much, Angel. So, so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas still looks confused, lips tempting a smile but not giving in.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, how are you…?” He pauses, eyes widening as he seems to finally take in Dean’s appearance. “You… grew a beard?” Cas pushes himself out of Dean’s arms. “How long has it been? Why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean hates the devastation in Castiel’s tone, the confusion and horror growing in his eyes. He takes a step closer, reaching out a hand that Cas reflexibly takes. It makes Dean smile again.</p><p> </p><p>“A lot’s happened since you…” Dean swallows. “Since you were taken.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see that,” Cas responds dryly, eyes tracking from Dean’s beard and hair to the tattoos adorning his arms. “Dean, how are you here? The Empty, it wouldn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” Dean interjects, shaking his head, “no more deals, Cas. We… We got rid of Chuck. His power, and Amara, it had to go somewhere and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Jack,” Cas finishes, eyes widening again. “Jack’s… God.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean nods, smiling as he rubs circles on Cas’ hands. “Kid’s done a damn good job too. Has been for years now.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas’ breath hitches, and Dean sobers up a bit at the appearance of tears. “I always… I always knew he was good. He… I’m sure he’s visited Kelly, and she’s proud.” At Dean’s nod, he continues. “You said years.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean sighs, hands moving up to cradle Cas’ face. The angel relaxes into his touch, but his eyes are still confused, still searching for answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Five years, Cas.” Dean wipes away the tears that are starting to fall into his angel’s scruff. “It’s been five years since you were taken from me and we saved the world.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Dean…” Cas can’t seem to breathe, and Dean is feeling the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Cas, I’ve tried for <em> years </em> to get you back.” Dean is staring into Castiel’s soulful blue eyes, meeting the stare he dreamed of seeing again. “I tried everything, so did Sam, so did Jack. There was nothing we could do, nothing we could find to get you back and also keep the Empty asleep.” Dean’s crying now too, but he can’t find it in himself to care. He needs to get this out, tell Cas everything, and get him back home. “I hated it, but we finally figured it out. Cas, I’m here to bring you home. Back to our family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, I…” Cas leans into Dean’s touch, reaching up his own hand to cradle Dean’s face. “It’s been so long.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least you slept through it,” Dean tries to joke, a watery smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Cas shakes his head woefully, eyes tracing every feature of Dean- soaking him in.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, I’ve spent five years dreaming of what could have been. Five years of regrets and despair.” Cas looks at Dean, eyes shining like they did that day in the bunker’s dungeon. “But I made my peace, Dean. I told you then, I am happy. I’m sorry for leaving, truly, but I was happy in that moment and I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Cas, stop,” Dean whispers, hands shifting to bring Castiel’s forehead to rest against his own. Cas is trembling again, and Dean thinks he understands finally what’s going on. “Cas, don’t you dare say that I can just forget that moment and move on. Move on from <em> you </em>, because I won’t. I’ve been living those regrets for years too, and from the moment you left I’ve been struggling to breathe without you, Angel.” Dean brushes his nose against Cas’, eyes closing for a moment before trying to read Cas’. “Cas, I’ve existed for five years without you, but I haven’t lived. I died that day, and I’ve been trying to move on ever since. So don’t you dare tell me to just forget it and move on, okay? Because you can have it, Cas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean?” Cas’ eyes are open, wide and awed as he pulls away a little, staring at Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“What you want, and thought you couldn’t have.” Dean pulls Cas close again, content to never let his angel go again. “You can have it, Cas, you can have me. You’ve always had me. I should’ve said it then, but I’ll never let you go without it again. Because I love you too, you dumbass, and I should’ve said it years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas’s jaw is dropped, mouth agape in awe and moving soundlessly to form words Dean can’t read. But his eyes are sparkling, full of life and joy, and the smile that starts to grow on Castiel’s beautiful face makes Dean fall even more in love. He wants to keep that look on Cas’ face for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Cas, are you- oof!”</p><p><br/><br/>Dean finds himself with arms full of trenchcoated angel, desperate hands grasping at Dean’s flannel like Cas can’t get close enough- like he can’t hold Dean tight enough. Cas’ hand finds its way to Dean’s left shoulder, squeezing so tight it almost hurts, but Dean is crying again. Crying because of the handprint left when they met, when they departed, and immortalized under the flannel that Cas is gripping like a lifeline.</p><p> </p><p>Cas is whispering into Dean’s neck, crying little “I love you”s over and over again. Dean finds himself burying his face in his angel’s hair, breathing in the scent of <em> Cas </em> and soaking in their shared love before pulling away, eyes tracing Cas’ lovestruck expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Cas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Dean?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean grins. “Guess it was my turn to grip you tight and raise you from perdition, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Cas sighs, a weary and love-filled thing coupled with an affectionate roll of his eyes. Dean just laughs, taking Cas’ hand in his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home, Cas.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>There’s barely a moment of pause when Dean finally reaches his brother, Cas in tow, the Empty nowhere in sight.</p><p> </p><p>Dean can feel Cas’ pause at seeing Sam, but only sends him a smile before tugging his angel along to reunite once again. The hug shared by Cas and Sam is brief, but the weight off Sam’s shoulders is visible. It makes the smile on Dean’s face grow.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so good to see you, Sam,” Cas says, stepping back to fall in line at Dean’s side once again.</p><p> </p><p>“You too, Cas,” Sam replies, eyes flickering to Dean and Castiel’s joined hands and their shared smiles. “And I’m happy. For both of you.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Thanks Sammy.” Dean can’t find it in himself to brush it off. He looks around, finally realizing that the Crowley-shaped Empty is gone. “Did the plan work?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Seems like,” Sam says, showing off the now-faded sigils trailing his arms. “The Empty shouldn’t be waking up any time soon.” At Cas’ confused head tilt, he elaborates. “Think of it like Sleeping Beauty- eternal coma but without a way to break the spell. Rowena and Jack pooled their power to force it to sleep, but any celestials who die can still enter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Cas breathes, eyes falling to land on the sigils still glowing on Dean’s arms. He looks up to meet Dean’s suddenly worried gaze. “Dean, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean exhales, taking Cas’ hands in his once more, but not meeting his angel’s gaze. “Cas, even with the Empty asleep for now, you’re still-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he breathes, eyes widening, gaze shooting up to Cas’ glowing smile. “Cas, you don’t even know-”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if you save me now, I’ll still end up here someday,” Cas interrupts, finishing Dean’s explanation. His hands reach up to hold Dean’s face, because that’s something he can do now. The thought makes him smile even wider. “That’s what the sigils are for, right? To absorb my grace so that I can become human and avoid the Empty.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean’s still staring, not comprehending why Cas looks so <em> happy. </em> “Cas-”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, I want you to do it,” Cas says, hands trailing down to rest against Dean’s chest. “I want it because I don’t want to come back here, to relive my regrets and fears. But I’m also doing it because I want to be with <em> you </em>, Dean. I want to be able to grow old with you and live a life with you.” There are tears slipping down Cas’ face again, and Dean lets his hands move to wipe them away. It makes Cas smile tenderly. “Dean, I want to be able to share a family with you. I want to share a Heaven with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a dog,” Dean responds, and would have slapped himself of his stupidity if not for Cas’ melodic laugh and fond expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to meet them.”</p><p> </p><p>The two share a smile, leaning in close again to bump foreheads. It’s an affection so tender and quiet Dean’s nearly preening, overflowing with a joy that’s nearly palpable.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys?” Sam’s smiling when the couple pull away from each other, glancing at the younger man watching on happily. “Now that we’ve got that all sorted, we should hurry up. If I’m right, we only have a couple minutes before the portal closes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, right,” Dean clears his throat, eyes falling back on Cas as if drawn by a magnet. “You ready, angel?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to be an angel anymore, Dean,” Cas responds, but nods. “But yes, of course I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean grins, placing one hand on Cas’ chest and the other on his left shoulder. “You’ll always be my angel.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>There’s a flash of bright light as Team Free Will once again enters the Earthly plane, stumbling onto the dirty floor of the dilapidated barn.</p><p> </p><p>Jack is on Cas the instant he seals up the rift, tackling the former angel to the ground in an exuberant hug. Cas startles, but wraps his arms tight around his son, petting Jack’s hair gently as he holds him close.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jack,” Cas murmurs, pulling away a little to brush a kiss on Jack’s head. “I’m so sorry I left.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Cas,” Jack manages, leaning back to smile at his father. “I understand. I just wish I could’ve brought you back sooner. I… I’m <em> everything </em> now, but I couldn’t bring you back and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Jack,” Cas whispers, smiling gently at the trembling God, mortal eyes tracing the flickers of divine light in Jack’s aura. “It’s alright. I’m here now.” His hands reach up, cradling his son’s face and wiping his tears. “I’m so proud of you, Jack.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack sobs, enveloping Cas into another hug, and Cas doesn’t argue- he just melts into it.</p><p> </p><p>It could have been seconds or days later when Cas feels a hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him out of Jack’s hold. His blue eyes look over, landing on Dean’s soft expression. He can’t hold back his smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean grins, leaning down to kiss Cas’ forehead which makes them both blush as he pulls away. “Heya, Cas,” he breathes, eyes flickering to Jack, still clutching Cas tight. “Jack, thank you, but you’ve still got work to do, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack startles, staring up at Dean before glancing over his shoulder to Rowena, who’s standing by Sam. There’s a gentle smile on her face as she waves at the young God.</p><p> </p><p>“Take your time, dearie. I’m enjoying stories about our dear Miss Deanna- can’t get entertainment like this in Hell.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam shakes his head, rolling his eyes but glancing at his brother, still crouching beside Cas and Jack. It’s a picture he never thought he’d witness again, and the three really look like a family- minus Miracle, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Deanna?” Cas echoes, and Jack loosens his grip so that Cas can turn to face Dean, a frown on his face. “Who is she talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean grins, plopping himself on the ground beside his angel and their son. He pulls his phone from his pocket, searching for a few seconds until he finds the picture he wants. He leans closer to Cas, angling the phone into Cas’ view.</p><p> </p><p>“Meet Miss Deanna Marie Winchester,” Dean announces, a proud smile on his face, one that only widens as he takes in Cas’ stunned expression. “Our niece.”</p><p> </p><p>The photo is taken just a few hours after Deanna’s birth, the girl in question sleeping in Dean’s arms as he smiles down at her, tears tracking down his face. She’s a little hard to see, and Cas has always thought that most human babies look identical, but without a doubt Deanna Marie is the prettiest little girl Castiel has ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“She… our niece?” Cas manages, ripping the phone from Dean’s hand to see her clearer.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam and Eileen’s princess,” Dean confirms, nodding as he leans over to swipe through the folder on his phone. He’s got way too many pictures of his namesake, but he guides Cas to the highlights: her first days, her birthdays, playdates, vacations, and all the moments Castiel should have been there to experience. “I’ve told her about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas’ eyes trail up to look at Dean, an awed expression on his face in contrast to the sheepishness on Dean’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted her to know you in any way she could, y’know? I told stories, and showed her pictures. I didn’t want her to go without you in her life.” Dean gently takes the phone from Cas, placing it on the ground. Their eyes meet, and Dean’s grateful that Cas can’t tell how fast his heart is racing. “I’ve missed you so much, Cas.” Dean smiles for the hundredth time that night, but he can’t help it- he’s so damn happy. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Cas answers, gummy grin in place, and Dean can’t contain his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>He was so far gone on this absolute <em> dork. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you just Han Solo-ed me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas just grins wider, reaching up to place his arms over Dean’s shoulders. Absently, Cas feels Jack shifting away to give them more room, hears Rowena chuckling and Sam’s long-suffering sigh, but all he can focus on is Dean’s lovestruck expression shining underneath that damn beard.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the beard,” Cas whispers, leaning in close until their foreheads are touching, “it suits you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean laughs, and Cas captures it with his lips, sinking into Dean’s touch. They crash together, a slow, sensual embrace and love that drowns out everything else in the universe.</p><p> </p><p>It’s an endless, unconditional love between two beings forcibly written to never evolve, to never change, and yet, in a universe constrained by stories and plots, they still fell into a love more <em> real </em> than anything fated or destined in existence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>soooo yeah. Not completely happy with that ending still, or with my descriptions for the most part but I just wanted this out. I wanted this published before Thursday so I scrambled the past two days by speed-writing and editing. hopefully this was the good shit y'all crave as much as I do. hopefully we aren't revealed as mega clowns come Thursday night. Here's to manifesting the gayest of episodes!</p><p>Also, since I wasn't able to fit these details in the fic, enjoy a couple BTS tidbits:<br/>-Dean owns a bakery called Buns N Roses where Miracle will watch him bake and greet customers (sue me I love mechanic!Dean but fuck the imagery was too much)<br/>-Jack visits Dean on Thursdays for pie, visits Sam on Fridays to catch up, and will watch over Deanna when she's had a bad day<br/>-Deanna has Meniere's disease, a condition that causes extreme vertigo and hearing loss. Deanna's young, so it doesn't affect her much but she's got support for when she's older. (plus i wanted cute Uncle Dean so him signing to her makes me happy)<br/>-Each member of the family has a name sign either via Eileen or Deanna- Dean's being a "d" handshape and the sign for "freckles", Sam's the "s" handshape and sign for "book", and Cas (when he properly meets Deanna) is a "c" and the sign for "happy".<br/>-also yes Dean's got a lot of tats cause i hate that budget cuts made us miss out on his sleeves. the only tattoos i had in mind were the handprint, as mentioned in the fic, and Cas' name in Enochian under his anti-possession symbol, just over his heart. (Cas kisses him with tears in his eyes the first time he sees it)</p><p>and that's about it, but depending on how the true finale pans out in a few days I may or may not come back to this fic in comfort and make it a series. but thank y'all so much for reading please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>